burning_legosfandomcom-20200214-history
Dadaw's dreams of farm animals
I am Dadaw and I am gonna tell you my silly dream I was go with my friends to the pizza shop then we found ourself fighting transformers so we found Rubble (a dog from paw patrol) and I was like "WTH" and then I saw a person that I am not realy his friend anymore then we saw a decepticon, Rubble was helping, and the person was not doing anything then I was comanding on an autobot, and when we was beating the decepticon things was geting so fast and we both not realy know how we beated him, we tought that our version from the future was helping so then we found ourself back home after this day it was happening again and we was need to defeat the decepitcons leader lots of times to make it stop the person was helping us at the batlles with the decepticons leader but after the second batlle he was hypnotized(the person) I was noitcing it because we found ourself in a Parking Lot at the night I was walking near to the car there he was talking to him the decepticons leader said "Keep act like you helping them, because next time it will just make them to be defeated" After that he was finishing to talk with him I was runing away fast beafore he will find me I was telling it to my friends beafore he was teleporting to the spaceship there we was always finding ourself at first then his hypnotize got broke because the leader was almost defeated after this we found time mechine so me and the transformer was backing back in time to help ourself in the past but mistakly he was droping the autobot and then we was beating the first decepticon by ourself and a litlle girl that I was stoping beafore from driving some cars and she did not know how to drive too was messing with the machine so, me, Rubble and my friends was remembering all we was sending Rubble to his home, but because of the time messing so everything was messing up in his show too we was backing home then we saw what was messed up in our timeline EVERYONE need to have long hair AND in the same look, only important poeples can choose to not have and how it will looks like if you will not act like the law so you will get arested then my friend was geting crazy and he was stealing something and he was make us crash with it on stores Then the Galaxy 1 just out and I was like "WTH what happen to the technology" so we was trying to find the lord of time by driving every time we was finding Time Lord Vaka-Waka And our look was back to normall Time Lord Vaka-Waka was saying that he will fix the time if we will ansear right to his question We did it Then was backing home and all of we was have to do is to repeat on the finnal batlle with the decepticons leader END OF DREAM Category:Dadaw Category:Created by Dadaw